The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
When a patient undergoes a medical imaging exam, assessment of the exam by a reading physician often requires comparison of the exam to a prior medical imaging exam to assess changes in the patient's condition. For example, a physician viewing a CT scan of the brain might need to compare axial 2D images from the current exam to comparable exam images acquired six months ago.